


Cute and Kind of Creepy

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Deacon is obsessed with Nora.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 33





	Cute and Kind of Creepy

Deacon had been obsessed with Nora from the moment he saw her walk through the gates of the big green jewel of the wastes. He stood there gawking in his guard disguise as she played both Piper and the Mayor. If it were not for his sunglasses, hiding his eyes, he would have been caught then and there.

The wasteland had only made the vault dweller even more beautiful. It seemed the longer Nora was out there causing chaos, the more obsessed he became. Her being morphed into a Goddess of Destruction derived from a teen's wet dream after reading too many comic books.

He had spoken to several her times as she traveled from Diamond City, Goodneighbor, and Bunker Hill, always as someone different. It was not until she walked into the Railroad's Headquarters that he was able to speak to her as 'himself', or the closest thing to himself that existed.

When she agreed to let him travel with her, he thought his obsession would fade as her secrets and story unraveled. He had never misjudged anything as much as at that moment. Being so close to her only stoked the flames of his obsessions.

Nora could handle any and all situations she found herself in with either a well placed bullet or a flash of that beautiful white smile. He hated to acknowledge the knot that formed in his stomach whenever she would flirt her way through a problem.

Deacon and Nora would flirt constantly with each other, whether that be during dinner or while dodging bullets and super sledges. He wanted to reserve all of her flirting for himself.

After a time of traveling together he noticed how she caught on to his jealousy. There was a reason her code name was Charmer. She would start flirting with the tin-can man, Danse, who would blush like a fool and stammer out a response. Nora's eyes would always meet with Deacon's as she did it so watch him squirm, solidifying it with a wink.

Nora always new what she was doing to him. There was an unspoken attraction between the two of them. He had never felt like such a novice though. She definitely knew what he was feeling but he could never pin down the extent of the attraction Nora held. He would love to think it was a fraction of what he felt but realistically, she probably felt the attraction that would form between partners that would dissipate once separated for any amount of time.

He knows she is aware that his eyes are always on her. He is afraid of missing a single moment of her new story. Hell, he thinks he might be in love but he will never admit it to himself or anyone else.

~~~~

"Ow, Ow, Ow..!" Deacon yells in a high pitched voice as they duck behind a dilapidated house.

"You're such a big baby." Nora teases him with that big smile.

'I got a splinter though!" He pouts.

Charmer slips into the shadows and is gone form sight in an instant. The Gunner they had been taking cover from shouted and then there was silence. The calling card of Charmer. Her stealth was amazing, the bad guys never saw the hero coming.

She came back from around the corner, and like always the moment he sees her, the wind is knocked out of him. She is dirty, bloody, and a mess, but damn is she the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Do I have something on my face?" She smirks at him.

"Oh you know, you have a little spot of blood....everywhere."

"Let's get going Deeks." She leads the way as they walk through the 'Wealth. "I want a shower.'

"And I want to be the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel."

"You just want that fancy coat."

"You know I would look amazing." Deacon gave her a sideway glance as she snorts out a laugh.

"Only if it were on the floor of my house." Nora winked after he saved himself from stumbling.

"Right next to your vault suit maybe..." Deacon was blushing. He scolded himself internally for having such a obvious tell.

"Good save there Romeo." Nora giggled. Fuck he loved the sound of that.

They walked until they made it back to Sanctuary. Nora was instantly greeted by Dogmeat who ran over from where Preston was patrolling the street. Deacon felt a little jealous that the dog got to lick Nora's face. He wanted to be able to lick her face too.

MacCready was the next one to come over to greet Nora. The kid had it bad for the Vault Dweller. Although, unlike himself, the master spy, he did not hide it well. Frankly, it seemed the kid gave up on hiding his affection entirely.

The thing that pissed Deacon off the most was how touchy MacCready would get with Charmer. Nora was sweet and would never shy away, but she also never flirted with MacCready like she would with him.

It was Danse that would make Deacon jealous, and Nora knew it. Danse was a safe option for her to flirt with. He would never try to touch, being in his power armor. He was Brotherhood, not Nora's type. Lastly, Danse was a soldier first and foremost without any desire to pursue a relationship.

Regardless of running through all this in his mind, Deacon would still become a jealous mess when Nora was around the tin man. Deacon never felt like that with anyone before Nora came along. He would justify to himself that she was his partner and that's why he felt so possessive, he didn't want anything to ruin their great dynamic.

That was also pretending that she didn't make him hard whenever she would whisper in his ear as they would hide too close together, or when they slept in the same bed at nights, so close.

Deacon came back to reality to look up and see Danse staring at Nora's ass as she walked away.

"Trust me, I know big guy." Deacon patted his shoulder and walked ahead, following her as always.

Nora was never able to stay long at any place, something Deacon found to be strategically smart. Charmer is too well known and a high valued target to become stationary.

She is there long enough to look into the defenses and to check in with everyone. He remains by her side without question and he always will until she sends him away, something she has yet to do. 

"Ready to go home?" Nora asked Deacon.

"Always." Deacon loves being at the Home Plate. It is the most secured location for them to be at. The concrete walls, three exits, security guards, and foot traffic, makes it a strategically safe location. In reality, that is the only place that has true privacy and he gets her all to himself. Charmer is the most relaxed there, she is not an agent of the reailroad, a BoS soldier, or the general of the Minutemen there, she is just Nora. The Nora that likes to curl up on her clean furniture after a shower and listen to Deacon tell stories that she knows are all lies.

~~~~~

"You know, back before the war, Diamond City was also home to twelve dancing giraffes." Nora told him with a straight face but a telling glint in her eye.

"You're the worst liar." Deacon couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I learned from the best." She bumped him playfully with her shoulder as they walked through the gates. Nora looked over at the guards and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was remembering the first time I saw you."

"Ummmmm, you mean at the headquarters?"

"Oh no, Dee, I saw you the moment I walked up and got thrown in Piper's messes." Nora had a small smile on her face.

"No way! There is no way you noticed me Charmer. I am a master of disguise, a spy of the ages. Hell, comic book should be written about my prowess." Deacon was slightly taken off guard at finding out that she he had been watching her.

"Deacon I saw you in Goodneighbor too. Why do you think I would always talk to that random stranger in sunglasses, outside Daisy's store? I thought it was cute and a little creepy."

"That is the name of my comic book."

"What is?"

"Cute and Kind of Creepy." Nora laughed loudly at his joke and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

They walked through Diamond City in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until she unlocked the door to Home Plate and they walked did Deacon ask the question.

"So what was it that made you notice me that first time?" Deacon asked.

"How about you start dinner, that way I can take a shower. I'll then finish dinner while you clean up? You smell horrible."

"I just got this cologne though!" Deacon pouted as he shamelessly watching her hips sway as she walked away.

"Return it." She shouted over her shoulder.

Deacon could tell their dinner was ready as he stepped out of the shower. He had been grateful for many things once he started traveling with Nora. One being her working showers, the other was her cooking.

"Dinners ready Dee!" Nora shouted from the other side of the house.

"Oh trust me, I know." Deacon loved seeing Nora in a domesticated mode. Made him feel nostalgic for something he never knew. He walked through with just a towel around his waste. Nora always kept spare clothes for him for nights like tonight. He leaned against the wall as he watched her in the makeshift kitchen, finishing up their meals, completely forgetting what he had been doing. Nora wore one of his shirts that just barely covered the lower curve of her ass. When she reached up to grab the salt, he was presented the sight of her black panties underneath.

His heart swelled and he hated how beautiful she was. Her hair was in a wet messy bun, she never wore make up, and she was so gorgeous. She turned around and jumped in surprise at seeing him watching her. His glasses were somewhere forgotten and his eyes betrayed the softened her felt towards her and the underlining hunger. He was holding up his towel and leaning against the wall, just watching her.

"Dee you scared me." Her hand placed over her quickly beating heart. Deacon didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her. "Deacon, what's wrong?" Nora said as she crossed the room.

"Ummmm.... What? Sorry. Nothing. That's... That's my shirt." Deacon stammered.

"Oh, yeah... I guess it is. Sorry, it's my favorite..." She blushed furiously.

"Looks good on you." Deacon said quietly.

"Thanks. It always makes me feel safe." Nora said just as quietly.

"Why?"

"Because... Because it reminds me of you...." Nora said with her eyes to the floor as she bit her lip. She was never this shy.

"I'm right here though. Does that mean you're extra safe?" Deacon said as he started to slowly walk closer to her. Too afraid that if he moved any faster she would run off.

They were standing very close now. He was looking down at her small frame and she was still looking to the floor, her cheeks scarlet and hot. The closer he got to her the more her vision was taken over by his hand holding the towel around his waste. He reached and cupped her chin gently to she would look at him.

"Eyes are up here, Charmer." Deacon said softly with a smile, not letting go of her chin. She looked him in the eyes finally and the look of love and hunger had only intensified since before.

"Deacon..." Her hands were lightly placed on his chest and she stepped closer into his space.

"That's my name sweetheart." His confident words And sly smile hiding his nervousness.

"You want this. I can see it in your eyes." Nora said as he mouth got closer to his.

"What else do my eyes tell you?" His hand lowers from her chin, down between her breasts, and then grabs onto her waist.

"That you've wanted this for a long time..." Nora can feel the quick beats of his heart and the rapid pace of his breath.

"You can read me like a book." He can't look away from her eyes as her pupils are blown wide.

Her body is flushed with his, the hand holding his towel comes up to comb through her hair and hold her head. He hesitates only a moment before he kisses her deeply. She is shameless as a moan slips through the kiss. He pulls her waist closer to him so she feels his slight erection.

"Look what you do to me Nora." He says through the kiss.

"Her hands move from his chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss further.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, you know?" She broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads together as they held on to each other.

"...No. I couldn't tell what you wanted from this. Jesus Nora, I've been watching you for months and I still can't get a read on you." Deacon's chin was resting atop her head, his arms moving to hug her against him. He wanted her to feel his love for her, not just the primal need to fuck.

Nora reached down between the them and palmed his erect member through the towel. "What about now?" She said softly.

"I...I still am not sure." He pulls back and grins at her. Her hands go to pull the towel off of him, dropping it to the floor. Her hand is gently grabs hold and starts to struck his length.

"Now?" Their eyes haven't left each other's.

"I may....need more convincing..." Deacon was struggling to keep his composure. She slowly spins them around so her back is resting against the wall. Without releasing his cock, she sinks down to her knees, watching his expressions. She wanted to see him break. His jaw was clenched and his hands went onto the wall for support.

Nora's hand was on his thigh and the other was removed from his shaft. He watched as she moved her hand to her mouth, licked, and brought it back to his length, pumping him slowly.

"Nora... You're so fucking beautiful." He says breathlessly "But you're wearing way too much."

"I thought you liked this shirt?" She says as she licks the underside of his cock.

"Fuck! Yeah, I do, but like my promotional coat.... It would look better on the floor."

"Mmmm... Then how about we hold off on dinner, you take me upstairs, and you can put my clothes anywhere you want?" Nora said as she continues to lick.

"Yeah...Yeah.. That's fine, but...fuck... your mouth feels so good." Deacon is breathless, keeping his cool was not working out well for him.

Nora takes the entirety of him in her mouth, cups his balls, and his jaw hangs open as he looks down and watches her. Her eyes still trained on his face. She bobs her head back and forth on his length and her hand comes to grab the base. Her wrist twists as she jerks him off. The pleasure from both hands and her mouth are almost too much for him as his head feels light. His hips start to rock slightly in tandem with her movements. Before long he is fucking her face and she is opening her throat to him. She holds onto his thigh with the hand that was playing with his balls.

Her tongue is swirling around his length when he slowed down his thrusts. He took her hair out of the bun so it would fall down her back. His fingers combed back her bangs from her face so he could watch her eyes. His soft touch sending a shiver down her body, something he did not miss. He caressed his hand down her face again and held her cheeks firm, forcing her mouth to open. The spy stood on the balls of his feet as he leaned over her, his thrusting went back to a rougher pace.

Deacon was so close. The sensations building up within him, burning each nerve ending. By pure willpower alone he pulled out of her mouth before he reached his peek, unwilling to let this end early.

"Nora... Please, I need to be inside of you, like days ago." Deacon was practically begging.

"Let's go." Nora grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs to her bed. When they reach the landing with the bed, she spins them around and pushes him onto the bed, on his back. Her shirt is pulled off and thrown to the floor.

"Didn't I tell you it would look so much better on the floor?" He is still breathless. When she is next to him like this, he felt like he could never catch his breath.

"I guess you were right, for a change." She winks and slides her panties off her hips and they fall to the ground.

"You're so beautiful..." Deacon said softly. Nora climbs on top of him and positions herself over his strained member. His hands immediately go to her hips as he helps her line up. He guides her down onto him. She is so unbelievably tight, he is struggling to make it half way in. "You're so tight."

"It's been awhile." She is as breathless as he feels.

"I know. I've been watching." Deacon is smirking again.

"Cute and so creepy." She finally pushes down and takes in the remainder of his length. The burn is intense but fells so good to her. Her hands rest on his chest and her head hangs low so she can see where they are connected. Deacon rakes a hand through her hair again to get it out of her face.

"Charmer. Nora. I love you." Deacon says in almost a whisper.

"I know." She leans down, holds his cheek, kisses him. Their tongues fighting for dominance, teeth biting at lips. Her hips start to roll about his pelvis as she takes him even further. Nora nudges his chin so he tilts his head back, exposing his neck to her. She marks him there, letting everyone know that he is off limits.

"Fuck this is so hot. I may be kind of obsessed with you."

"I know." She giggles into his neck and she kisses at the mark she just made. "Don't worry, I'm into it."

She is rolling her hips fast now. Her clit is rubbing against his pubes and she begins moaning loudly. This was another reason he loved Home Plate, this walls meant it was sound proof.

"That's right Charmer, take me. Cum for me." She shouts his name when she throws back her head, hips moving faster and more erratically. His name like a song on repeat flowing out of her mouth.

When she cums, her entire body tenses And she is silent. His dick is almost pushed out of her by the force of her muscles tightening. The look of her cumming, and cumming because of him is the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Her body convulses above him as she comes down from her high. She collapses on top of him and he gives her a moment to collect herself. He pets her hair and whispers things about how good she did and how beautiful she is.

She leans up and whispers in his ear, "I love you Dee." He responses with a loud groan and she feels his dick twitch inside of her.

He sits up and flips them over, holding her against his body. She is under him looking up at him as if he was the most beautiful thing. He leans in and kisses her and pushes himself back inside. Her mouth hangs open from the intrusion during the kiss and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue back down her throat. He has her thighs around his waist and he can't pace himself any longer.

Deacon drops his hand down and rubs her clit hard but slowly with his thumb. Her back arches off of the bed and she tightens around him further. He is moaning loudly now. His thrust coming fast and harder. She is holding onto his shoulders, just trying to keep up.

"I'm about to cum. Fuck you feel so good. I need you to cum for me again. Can you do that?" She shakes her head yes. "Good girl."

She tenses again and this time yells his name as she cums. His hips stutter and he cums, emptying inside of her, grunting through every lines that spurts from his dick.

They stay connected, unmoving, and breathing deeply, just trying to reorient themselves.

"Deacon... That was amazing." Nora was breathless.

"Nora, you know I meant it right? I love you. I am obsessed with you. You're everything and I can't keep you out of my thoughts or dreams. I don't want to either."

"Dee, I love you too." Nora looked at him and dragged him down into a hug. She played with the stubble that had started to grow at the back of his head.

He had fallen asleep on her, finally feeling the tension leave his body after hearing the words he had been craving for.


End file.
